This study will employ an ongoing case control design to investigate adult hypernephroma, a rare malignancy which has escaped the attention of epidemiologists. Specifically this study will focus on three objectives. First, the association of genetics in renal cell carcinoma will be determined by familial aggregation, pedigree analysis, and cytogenetic studies. Second, the study will investigate the association of hypernephroma with occupation by a detailed occupational history. Third, the study design will perform individual and simultaneous evaluation of multiple risk factors (genetics, occupation, tobacco and alcohol use, history of disease, prior radiation therapy and hormone use) by Cox's Multiple Linear Logistic Regression technique. Hospitalized cases and controls as well as a general population controls selected via random digit dialing will be used. The study will extend over a 30 month period of time and will accumulate 310 cases and twice as many controls. Data collection entail a personal interview as well as blood and skin tissue.